Imparentato
by Smeraldo Flower
Summary: Imparentato berasal dari Bahasa Italia yang berarti connected dalam Bahasa Inggris. Connected yang berarti terhubung. Semua yang terjadi membuat mereka tanpa sengaja saling terhubung. Kejadian setahun yang lalu, keberadaan Chris di dunia, hilang ingatannya Hyungi, ketakutan milik Minho dan ketidakrelaan Yoongi, serta segala hal yang terjadi pada orang-orang di sekitar mereka.
1. Piece 1 – Peer Pressure

Minho memberikan satu sentuhan terakhir pada lawannya berupa sebuah tendangan tepat di ulu hatinya. Setelahnya, pria itu ikut ambruk bersama ketiga temannya yang sudah lebih dulu bersemayam di atas aspal dingin.

Sedangkan Minho, remaja itu memilih mengelap sudut kanan bibir yang berdarah. Pandangannya sedikit mengabur namun secepat mungkin dia kembali memfokuskan dirinya.

Luka-luka di wajahnya sudah menunjukkan dengan jelas jika dia baru saja selesai berkelahi. Surai legamnya berantakan, kemeja putihnya kembali terkoyak entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Langkah kaki yang tercipta pun setengah terseok, nyaris diseret.

Malam ini harusnya dia sudah berada di rumah sejak tiga jam yang lalu. Namun sialnya, dia harus dicegat komplotan Moonbin tentang perihal balas dendam. Masalahnya hanya karena Minho tidak memenuhi permintaan lawannya itu untuk ikut balapan minggu lalu dengan alasan mengurus sesuatu yang lebih penting.

Minho pernah merasa lelah tapi tidak separah ini. Padahal dia sudah sering berkelahi tapi entah kenapa, malam ini seluruh anggota tubuhnya menuntut banyak. Matanya ingin segera terpejam. Tubuhnya ingin segera terhempas begitu saja. Kepalanya terasa sangat pening.

Jarak rumah dan gang kecil yang menjadi tempatnya berkelahi tidak begitu jauh jika ditempuh dengan keadaan normal. Mungkin hanya berkisar kurang lebih duapuluh menit dengan jalan kaki. Tapi dengan keadaan babak belur dan kaki yang mungkin retak atau patah, duapuluh menit yang singkat akan berganti menjadi menit-menit yang panjang.

Langkah kakinya sedikit terhuyung tapi sebisa mungkin bagi Minho untuk mempertahankan posisinya. Dia baru berjalan kurang lebih seratus meter dari gang kecil tadi dan rasanya sudah sangat lelah. Hingga langkahnya terhenti pada bagian pinggir jalan raya. Kepalanya sedikit menengadah untuk menatap langit malam yang gelap. Tidak ada ribuan bintang ataupun satu bulan. Tanda malam ini akan dihiasi rintikan air yang akan jatuh dari sana.

Kemudian kepalanya kembali menatap jalanan, garis hitam-putih yang terlukis di atas aspal kelabu mengambil alih fokusnya. Jalanan sudah sepi jika mengingat waktu yang sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul sebelas malam dan dirinya masih berkeliaran.

Sebenarnya daripada pulang, Minho bisa saja berbalik arah dan menuju lokasi dimana dirinya berada sebelumnya. Hanya berjarak kurang dari limabelas menit tapi otaknya tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Padahal jika dia berbalik arah, mungkin dirinya akan segera mendapat pengobatan dari semua luka-luka yang didapatnya. Hanya saja, Minho tidak ingin mengambil resiko terkena tatapan datar dan hujan pertanyaan atas keadaannya saat ini.

Kaki kanannya memulai langkah baru, membawa tubuhnya berpindah dari trotoar beralaskan bata merah menuju jalan raya beraspal. Malam yang sepi dan tenang, serta tidak ada kendaraan. Namun itu hanya pemikiran tanpa Minho sadari jika sebuah mobil sedang melaju kencang dari arah kanannya.

"AWAS!"

Sebuah teriakan bersamaan dengan tubuhnya terdorong mencium aspal. Seluruh tubuhnya semakin sakit. Kepalanya sedikit menengadah lalu berbekal tenaga yang tersisa, Minho berusaha mengubah posisi telungkupnya menjadi telentang. Ada bayang-bayang seseorang yang bergerak menghampirinya. Namun apa yang dilihatnya hanya siluet gelap di tengah sinar lampu jalanan sebelum akhirnya kelopak matanya menciptakan kegelapan berhasil mengambil alih seluruh pandangannya.

"Lee Minho?!"

* * *

Hyungi memperat jaket sutra yang dikenakannya. Sesekali dia meringis karena suhu malam yang kelewat sangat dingin menyapa permukaan kulitnya. Dan sialnya, dingin malam ini menjadi dampak dari pembawa petaka baginya.

Perutnya menuntut untuk diisi sedangkan dirinya belum mengisi _stock_ makanan selama beberapa hari ini karena terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatan sekolahnya. Kakak laki-lakinya juga sama sekali tidak mengunjunginya selama seminggu ini. Jadi tidak ada alasan bagi Hyungi untuk mengisi lemari pendingin dan lemari penyimpanannya dengan bahan-bahan makanan. Bahkan seingatnya ramyeon tiga bungkus yang tersisa sudah lenyap berkat dua temannya yang berkunjung tadi siang.

Petaka lainnya adalah minimarket yang dikunjunginya sudah tutup. Sialnya lagi, hanya satu minimarket yang berada di lingkungan apartemennya dan sekali lagi, minimarket itu sudah tutup. Sia-sia rasanya dia keluar dari apartemen, berjalan kaki selama lima menit dan menembus malam yang dingin nan menyebalkan hanya untuk mengunjungi minimarket yang tutup.

Sebenarnya gadis dengan mata emerald itu sudah mencoba untuk melakukan delivery tapi hasilnya sama saja. Rata-rata pelayanan jasa delivery tidak mencapai alamatnya jadi begitulah alasan lain kenapa gadis pecinta musim dingin tapi membenci suhu dingin itu harus rela membawa tubuhnya keluar dari tempat persemayamannya.

Petaka selanjutnya adalah satu kejadian yang akan didapatnya dalam beberapa waktu ke depan.

Hyungi menatap ke depannya, ke arah seseorang yang berjalan sekitar sepuluh meter di depannya. Matanya sedikit menyipit saat merasa tidak asing pada pakaian yang dikenakan orang di depannya. Kemeja putih dengan paduan garis _dark grey _pada ujung lengan dan bagian kerah, serta celana kain berwarna _ivory white_ atau putih gading. Itu adalah seragam sekolahnya tanpa blazer kelabu dipadu warna putih gading di lengannya.

Orang itu –yang diyakini adalah seorang laki-laki terlihat kesulitan dalam setiap langkahnya dan entah kenapa Hyungi menjadi sangat fokus pada objek di depannya. Rasanya sulit sekali melepaskan barang sedetik saja. Apalagi saat langkah itu terhenti di pinggir jalan untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya kembali melangkah.

Sialnya lagi, Hyungi harus melihat sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang ke arah pemuda itu. Mulutnya berkata dia tidak peduli tapi reaksi tubuhnya melakukan hal sebaliknya. Tubuh mungilnya berlari kencang.

"AWAS!"

Hyungi berhasil mendorong tubuh yang nyaris naas itu ke seberang jalan. Tubuhnya juga ikut tersentak karena pergelangan tangan kirinya sempat terkena spion mobil dan membuatnya telentang di tengah jalan. Hanya beberapa detik berselang sampai tubuhnya kembali berdiri dan menyumpahi mobil yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan akan bertanggung jawab itu.

Merasa sia-sia, dia membalikkan badannya dengan mulut yang terus menyumpahi pemilik mobil. Pergelangan tangan kirinya nyeri dan Hyungi bersumpah ini lebih menyakitkan dibanding kepalanya yang dipukul puluhan kali oleh saudaranya. Oke, itu terkesan bodoh.

Seolah teringat pada orang yang diselamatkannya, Hyungi segera mendekatinya dan menatap orang itu bergerak untuk membalikkan tubuhnya. Cukup lama usaha itu menjadi tontonan gratis untuknya tapi Hyungi sama sekali tidak berminat untuk menolongnya. Bahkan sampai tubuh itu berhasil telentang dan hilang kesadaran sepenuhnya.

"Lee Minho?!"

Wajah itu penuh luka tapi tetap tidak menutup kemungkinan bagi Hyungi untuk mengenalinya. Dia yakin pemuda yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri itu adalah orang yang dikenalnya. Daripada kenal, mungkin lebih ke orang yang diketahuinya. Ya, hanya sekedar tahu nama, wajah dan sedikit kepribadian.

"Apalagi yang dilakukan anak ini?!"

Hyungi menatap sekitarnya, harap-harap ada orang yang melintas di sekitar sana. Kemudian tubuhnya berjongkok tepat di samping tubuh Minho lalu mengamatinya dengan cukup lama. Otaknya sedikit berpikir untuk bagaimana kelanjutan dari kegiatan menolongnya. Ingin menelpon bantuan tapi ponselnya tertinggal di rumah. Dibawa ke rumah sakit tapi tidak mungkin dia menyeretnya kesana.

Pandangannya beralih pada satu bangunan tinggi yang berada dalam jarak kurang dari duaratus meter dari posisi mereka. Sebagian besar lampunya dalam keadaan mati dan hanya beberapa saja, termasuk satu-satunya jendela dengan lampu menyala di lantai sembilan dari bangunan itu.

"Tidak mungkinkan?"

Pandangannya kembali pada Minho seraya menghela nafas. Kepalanya menoleh kesana kemari seraya berharap ada kendaraan atau orang yang kebetulan lewat. Namun hasilnya sangat nihil karena hanya ada dirinya dan Minho yang tidak sadarkan diri.

Ada dua pilihan di kepalanya saat ini, yaitu membawa Minho ke rumah sakit yang berjarak kurang lebih satu kilometer dari sini atau membawa Minho ke apartemennya yang hanya berjarak duaratus meter. Atau satu pilihan bodoh di kepalanya, yakni meninggalkan pemuda itu sendirian disini?

Oke, mungkin opsi ketiga cukup bodoh dan kelewat gila. Walaupun dia tidak kenal Minho tapi bukan berarti dia hanya akan bersikap seperti orang asing. Dia cukup tahu tentang Minho.

"Atau mungkin saja?"

* * *

Chris segera berdiri dari posisinya saat mendengar suara seseorang sedang menekan password dari arah pintu. Setengah berlari, dia segera menuju pintu utama yang sudah terbuka. Inginnya dia menertawakan orang yang baru saja memasuki rumah ini tapi sedikit urung saat mendapati orang yang dimaksudnya sedang membopong seorang pemuda di punggungnya.

"Siapa?"

Dia -Hyungi menoleh ke arah Chris lalu memberi isyarat untuk menutup pintu. Sedangkan dirinya segera berlalu ke ruang tengah dan membaringkan tubuh Minho di sofa hitam panjang.

Chris menuruti perintah Hyungi untuk menutup pintu. Setelahnya, dia segera menghampiri Hyungi dengan langkah ragu. Sesekali pandangannya tertuju pada objek yang dibawa gadis itu.

"Siapa dia?"

Hyungi mengedikkan bahunya acuh seraya memperbaiki posisi kepala Minho dengan bantal yang ada.

"Aku menemukannya terkapar di depan gedung."

Mata emerald Chris menyipit lalu kembali bertanya, "kau kenal dia?"

Ayolah, Chris sangat mengenal Hyungi walaupun mereka baru tinggal bersama selama setahun terakhir. Chris cukup tahu jika gadis pemilik ruangan ini tidak menyukai keberadaan orang asing di tempat barunya. Oke, mungkin pengecualian untuk dirinya.

Bahkan Chris dapat menghitung siapa saja yang pernah mengunjungi tempat ini. Hanya tiga teman sekelasnya lalu dua kakak sepupunya dan teman mereka, serta adik sepupunya dan beberapa temannya. Mungkin tidak sampai limabelas orang.

"Dimana aku menyimpan kotak obat?"

Chris menoleh ke arah Hyungi yang sudah melepaskan sweater putihnya lalu mendudukkan dirinya di single sofa yang kosong. Kemudian tangannya terangkat untuk menunjuk ke arah lemari kayu yang ada di belakangnya.

"Lemari pintu ketiga, sedikit di dalam. Kotak biru yang sebelah kanan kotak P3K, kirinya kotak obatmu. Elastic bandage ada di kotak putih."

Hyungi tidak menjawab. Dia segera memeriksa lemari sesuai keterangan Chris lalu mengeluarkan kotak biru yang terletak di sebelah kanan dan kotak putih. Kemudian kembali mendekati Minho yang masih tidak sadarkan diri.

"Wajahnya terlihat tidak asing."

Hyungi melirik sekilas ke arah Chris lalu kembali fokus pada kotak-kotak yang sudah diletakkannya di atas meja.

"Hmm, ya. Aku rasa iya."

Chris memutar pupil matanya dengan malas. Dia kelewat jengah dengan respon membosankan Hyungi. Begitulah Kim Hyungi. Selalu monoton, membosankan. Hidupnya seperti corak monokrom, hanya hitam dan putih.

Kemudian pandangan Chris beralih pada lemari tinggi yang terletak di sudut ruangan, tepat di samping televisi. Ada beberapa foto yang dibingkai rapi disana. Rata-rata berisi foto masa kecil Hyungi dan kedua orang tuanya juga beberapa foto teman dan sepupunya. Hanya kumpulan foto lama. Terbaru? Hanya dua foto dan itupun diambil sekitar dua tahun yang lalu. Sebuah foto yang berisi rupa kedua orang tua Hyungi, Hyungi sendiri, adik sepupunya dan dua temannya.

"Astaga! Aku ingat!" Chris berseru tiba-tiba dan berhasil mengundang decak sebal dari Hyungi yang nyaris menumpahkan antiseptik. "Aku ingat, dia teman sekelasmu, 'kan?"

Hyungi menghela nafasnya lalu mengangguk. Dia sibuk membuka kemeja Minho dengan cara menggunting kemeja putih itu dan meninggalkan kaos hitam tanpa lengan.

Kembali pada Chris yang sudah menghilang dari posisinya. Pemuda berkulit putih pucat bak vampire itu sudah berada di kamar Hyungi. Dia sedang mencari sesuatu di dalam sana.

"Chris, jangan buat kamarku berantakan!"

"Tidak. Aku hanya melihat foto di meja belajarmu!" teriak Chris dari kamar.

Hyungi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia sedikit pasrah pada kelakuan pemuda itu karena walaupun berproporsi besar, terkadang Chris bisa menjadi sosok kekanakan seperti saat ini.

"Hyungi! Hanya mengingatkan!" teriak Chris lagi tanpa peduli Hyungi baru saja menyumpahinya. "Periksa kakinya ya!"

Dan ya, kadang juga Chris sangat berguna seperti saat ini dan sebelumnya. Pemuda itu memiliki ingatan yang kuat. Jikapun lupa, dia akan mengingatnya dalam waktu kurang dari satu menit. Berbanding terbalik dengan Hyungi yang nyaris melupakan hampir sebagian barang-barang yang disimpannya. Seperti kotak obat tadi.

Hyungi berpindah ke ujung kaki Minho dan melepaskan alas kaki pemuda itu tanpa izin. Kemudian dia menggulung ujung celana kanan Minho dan mengamati memar yang ada di pergelangan kaki itu. Perlahan tangannya meraba, sedikit menekan lalu menghela nafas.

"Bagaimana? Kakinya retak? Patah? Atau hanya keseleo?"

Hyungi bersumpah, jika bisa dia ingin sekali melenyapkan Chris detik ini juga. Bagaimanapun, Chris muncul di belakangnya secara tiba-tiba lalu sedikit mencondongkan kepalanya ke sisi kiri Hyungi dan bersuara.

"Argh, Chris! Stop it! You make me swear again!"

"Ups, sorry!" ucap Chris yang lalu melangkah mundur. "Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Aku rasa ligamennya bergeser." Hyungi kembali beralih untuk mengobati luka lecet pada wajah Minho. "Ingatkan aku untuk meminta Namjoon datang kesini."

Chris hanya mengangguk lalu kembali duduk di tempatnya tadi. Dia mengamati Hyungi dalam diam. Sesekali dia berkomentar saat Hyungi yang tanpa perasaan mengoyakkan sisa kemeja itu.

Oh ya, soal di kamar Hyungi tadi, Chris teringat dia pernah melihat Minho sebelumnya secara tidak langsung. Dia juga teringat soal foto teman-teman sekelas Hyungi yang berada di meja belajar. Dan salah satu wajah yang ada disana sangat mirip dengan pemuda yang saat ini berbaring di sofa saat ini.

"Chris," panggil Hyungi yang berhasil mengalihkan pandangan pemuda itu, "kau boleh pergi."

Chris menggelengkan kepalanya walaupun tahu Hyungi tidak melihatnya lalu menjawab, "aku bisa menemanimu malam ini. Katakan saja jika kau butuh sesuatu."

Hyungi menyelesaikan kegiatannya menempel plester luka terakhir pada bagian bawah mata kanan Minho. Kemudian tubuhnya berbalik seraya mengangkat pergelangan tangan kirinya yang sedikit membengkak.

"Tanganku juga memar, bantu aku mengobatinya nanti!"

Mata Chris menyipit lalu meruntuk pelan. Dia tidak tahu jika Hyungi juga terluka karena gadis itu tidak menunjukkan rasa sakitnya, seperti biasa dan Chris merasa dia tidak berguna.

"Berhenti! Biar aku melanjutkannya!"

Dia mencekal lengan kanan Hyungi yang nyaris melanjutkan kegiatannya. Tubuhnya segera mendorong pelan gadis itu agar sedikit menjauh dan mengambil alih untuk mengobati pergelangan kaki Minho.

"Diam dan jangan bertingkah!"

Hyungi hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah protektif Chris yang tiba-tiba kambuh. Ya, sebenarnya dia tidak bermaksud membuat Chris menyelesaikan sisa pekerjaannya tapi tangan kirinya juga sudah cukup sakit sejak tadi.

"Tapi," ucap Chris yang tengah membalut pergelangan kaki kanan Minho dengan perban di kotak putih, "aku tidak tahu kau dekat dengan dia. Maksudku, teman dekatmu hanya Changbin dan Yeonjun saja."

"Jangan lupakan Jeon Jungkook, Chris."

"Okay, dengan Jungkook." Chris mendelik tak suka saat menyebutkan nama itu karena dia memiliki pengalaman buruk dengan pemilik nama itu. "Jadi siapa dia dan kenapa?"

"Lee Minho, teman sekelasku sejak awal sekolah. Soal kenapa," Hyungi menjeda kalimatnya untuk menatap wajah Minho, "he is a troublemaker."

"Dia? Tampang sepertinya?" tuding Chris pada wajah Minho. "Lihat! Wajahnya hanya luka kecil tapi dia pingsan?!"

"Dia nyaris tertabrak mobil, ngomong-ngomong."

"Ups, sorry. Aku tidak tahu." Chris menutup mulutnya lalu kembali menatap Minho. "Dia sepertinya tidak asing."

"Ya ampun, Chris. He's my classmate. Kau juga sudah melihat fotonya di kamarku."

"I know but," ucapan Chris kembali terjeda lalu disusul dengan helaan nafas, "lupakan saja." Tangan kanannya terangkat pelan untuk menepuk dadanya yang mendadak terasa sesak.

* * *

This is Gli with new story :v

Disini cast-nya campuran dari member BTS X Stray Kids X TXT

Member yang lain akan muncul satu persatu dengan porsi mereka sendiri

Gli.


	2. Piece 2 – The Beginning

Hal pertama yang dirasakan Minho saat membuka matanya adalah seluruh tubuhnya yang sangat sakit. Perlahan, dia mulai beranjak dari posisinya lalu sebisa mungkin untuk menetralisir rasa sakitnya. Kepalanya masih sedikit pusing seraya mengingat apa saja yang terjadi padanya terakhir kali.

Suara pintu terbuka mengalihkan pandangannya dan mendapati seorang pemuda asing yang baru saja memasuki rumah ini.

_Tunggu! Rumah?_

Minho segera mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap sisi tempatnya berada. Bentuk yang asing jika dibandingkan rumahnya. Terlalu banyak barang-barang, tidak seperti rumahnya.

"Apa kau yang dimaksudnya?"

Minho menoleh dan mendapati pemuda yang baru saja tiba itu sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Pemuda itu mengenakan pakaian rapi ditambah kacamata bulat. Proporsi tubuhnya tinggi dan tegap. Rambut hitamnya disisir ke belakang. Dan kacaunya, Minho tak ingat pernah mengenal pemuda di depannya itu.

"Oh, maafkan aku."

Pemuda itu langsung duduk di ujung kaki Minho yang masih berada di atas sofa. Dia meletakkan tas kantor yang dibawanya ke atas meja.

"Namaku Kim Namjoon, sepupu temanmu yang tinggal disini."

"Temanku?" gumam Minho yang berusaha mengingat teman mana yang dimaksud pemuda di depannya itu. "Siapa?"

Namjoon menatap bingung lalu menatap ke arah pintu kamar yang masih tertutup rapat. Kemudian pandangannya beralih pada Minho.

"Kim Hyungi, adik sepupuku. Dia yang memintaku datang kesini untuk mengobati temannya."

Kim Hyungi. Hyungi.

Minho berusaha mengingat nama itu. Sejauh ingatannya, dia tidak memiliki teman yang bernama Kim Hyungi. Ya, Minho yakin tidak mengenal atau mengetahui siapa jelasnya pemilik nama itu.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Lee Minho."

Namjoon menghela nafas sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengajukan satu pertanyaan. "Kau murid Seoul Internasional School, 'kan?"

Minho mengangguk.

"Hyungi bilang kau adalah teman sekelasnya. Tadi pagi-pagi sekali dia bilang padaku untuk kesini dan memeriksa teman sekelasnya yang mengalami kecelakaan. Dan dari pengamatanku, kau adalah orang yang dimaksudnya. Dan lagi, kau ada di apartemennya sekarang."

Pintu kamar yang tadi diamati Namjoon terbuka bersamaan dengan keluarnya pemilik kamar dengan wajah kusutnya. Gadis itu menguap lalu menggosok matanya dengan tangan kanan yang dibalut kaos putih kebesaran.

"Oh, sudah disini?"

"Hyungi-ah, apa dia benar temanmu?"

Hyungi menatap Namjoon lalu beralih menatap Minho. Mata hazel miliknya bergerak perlahan untuk mengamati kedua pemuda itu sebelum akhirnya memberi respon berupa anggukan.

"Tapi dia tidak mengenalimu."

"Hmm," gumam Hyungi seraya mendekati kedua pemuda disana lalu menguap. Dia terlihat tidak peduli dengan penampilan kusut dan kebiasan buruknya. Mungkin di depan Namjoon tapi ada seorang Minho di depannya.

"Kau tinggal disini?" sahut Minho secara tiba-tiba.

"Kalian saling mengenal?" timpal Namjoon yang lalu menatap dua remaja itu secara bergantian.

"Sudah kubilang dia teman sekelasku," jawab Hyungi yang lalu duduk di single sofa lalu menatap lurus ke arah dua pemuda itu.

"Tapi kenapa dia tidak kenal saat aku menyebut namamu?"

"Wajar saja tidak kenal. Dia mana hafal nama teman sekelasnya. Syukur-syukur dia tahu yang mana Jungkook."

Minho agak tersinggung tapi dia cukup membenarkan penyataan itu. Dari empatpuluh total teman sekelasnya, Minho tidak kenal semuanya. Terkecuali untuk nama Jungkook, karena pemilik nama itu adalah ketua kelas mereka dan beberapa orang yang duduk didekatnya.

Soal Hyungi, Minho sangat mengaku dia tidak tahu nama itu karena memang dirinya tidak terlalu peduli. Tapi saat melihat wajah, tentu saja dirinya tahu karena gadis itu duduk di barisan tengah dan bersebelahan dengan Jungkook. Dan lagi, Minho tidak tahu jika gadis itu bernama Kim Hyungi.

"Oh, okay. Jadi apa yang perlu aku periksa?"

Pertanyaan Namjoon berhasil mengalihkan pandangan kedua remaja itu. Sebenarnya tanpa perlu dipertanyakan, dia dapat melihat langsung dari wajah Minho yang dipenuhi plester luka. Kemudian ada luka lecet pada lengan putihnya.

"Kakinya. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kakinya patah, retak atau hanya bergeser."

Minho menatap kaki kanannya yang sudah dipegang Namjoon. Sesekali dia meringis saat pemuda itu menekan beberapa bagian kakinya.

"Ligamen kakinya hanya bergeser tapi tetap saja pastikan untuk memeriksanya ke rumah sakit. Penanganannya juga sudah tepat. Kau melakukannya dengan baik."

Hyungi tahu seharusnya pujian itu tidak ditujukan pada dirinya, melainkan pada Chris yang membantunya kemarin malam. Namun dia tidak mungkin mengatakan itu pada Namjoon. Jadi dia hanya tersenyum tipis dan singkat.

"Apa kau memiliki keluhan lain?" tanya Namjoon pada Minho. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kemudian pandangan Namjoon beralih pada Hyungi yang hanya memainkan ujung-ujung lengan bajunya. Sejenak dia menghela nafas lalu beranjak dari posisinya.

"Aku harus segera ke rumah sakit. Dan juga, ada titipan dari Taehyung untukmu. Ada di atas meja. Dia bilang akan mampir nanti malam." Lalu menatap Minho yang ikut memandangi Hyungi. "Aku pergi dulu!"

Minho hanya mengangguk seraya tersenyum canggung. Sekarang dia menatap Hyungi yang sudah menyandarkan tubuhnya. Hanya tinggal mereka berdua disini dan Minho tidak tahu harus memulai darimana. Berterima kasih lalu pulang atau bagaimana.

"Aku sudah mengabari Jungkook untuk mengizinkan kita sekolah. Dia juga bilang agar menahanmu disini. Pulang sekolah dia akan mampir."

"Sebenarnya," ucap Minho yang tertahan untuk melihat apakah Hyungi meresponnya atau tidak, "apa yang terjadi?"

Sontak Hyungi beranjak dari posisinya. Maksud hati terkejut atas pertanyaan dadakan dari Minho tapi dia malah mengganti ekspresi terkejutnya dengan ringisan kesakitan. Tangan kirinya tidak sengaja tersentak.

"Wah, kenapa sakitnya baru terasa sekarang?" gumamnya seraya mengamati pergelangan kirinya yang berbalut perban. Kemudian pandangannya beralih pada Minho yang masih menatapnya. "Kau benar-benar tidak ingat?"

Daripada tidak ingat, Minho lebih merasa ragu pada ingatannya. Dia mengingat dirinya keluar dari gang setelah berkelahi dengan beberapa antek Moonbin. Sampai akhirnya di pinggir jalan dan sebuah teriakan. Hanya itu dan sudah.

"Kau hampir ditabrak mobil di depan gedung apartemenku. Untung saja aku ada di belakangmu jika tidak, mungkin seisi kelas akan berkabung pagi ini."

Minho berusaha mencerna serpihan ingatan dan menggabungkannya menjadi satu. Tubuhnya terdorong dan menabrak aspal. Tubuhnya berbalik dan sebuah siluet hitam. Kemudian pandangannya tertuju pada Hyungi lalu berusaha mencocokkan siluet itu dengan rupa Hyungi.

"Tapi kau benar-benar tidak apa, 'kan?"

Minho mengangguk ragu. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana mendeskripsikan kata 'tidak apa' setelah apa yang terjadi.

Hyungi beranjak dari posisinya seraya berucap, "aku akan menyiapkan makanan untukmu. Jadi santai saja dulu."

* * *

Seperti yang dikatakan Hyungi sebelumnya, Jungkook benar-benar datang ke apartemen gadis itu. Namun dia tidak sendiri. Ada dua teman sekelasnya yang lain sekaligus sahabat baik Hyungi.

Seo Changbin dan Choi Yeonjun, mereka adalah dua remaja yang datang bersama Jungkook itu terlihat sangat terkejut saat mendapati sosok Lee Minho disana. Bukannya apa-apa, tapi jujur saja mereka berdua sama sekali tidak mengetahui perihal alasan yang membuat Jungkook berkunjung ke rumah sahabat mereka sepulang sekolah. Si ketua kelas hanya mengatakan akan mengunjungi Hyungi dan keduanya hanya berkata ikut.

"Jadi kenapa kau ada disini?"

Pertanyaan telak Changbin langsung terlontar begitu saja saat dirinya duduk di sofa yang berseberangan dengan tempat Minho berada. Nada bicaranya terdengar sinis dan sedikit menyindir.

Minho sendiri tidak menduga jika dua orang itu akan mengekori Jungkook datang kesini. Dibanding bermusuhan, Minho sendiri hanya tidak akrab dengan Changbin. Jadi dia merasa wajar saja jika pemuda itu berseru dengan nada dingin kepadanya.

Teruntuk Yeonjun sendiri, Minho cukup akrab dengannya. Ditambah lagi pemuda bermarga Choi itu duduk di depannya. Jadi cukup ada alasan baginya untuk berkata akrab kepada Yeonjun.

Saat yang sama, Hyungi keluar dari kamarnya dengan ponsel yang diapit di antara telinga dan bahu kirinya. Sedangkan di tangan kirinya terdapat satu setel pakaian serba hitam.

"Ya, bisa saja. Memangnya untuk berapa lama? Nanti malam atau sampai besok? Hmm, okay. Katakan Hyunjin untuk berbelanja beberapa bahan makanan sebelum kemari. Aku akan mengirim daftar belanjaannya. Iya, dasar cerewet. Selamat bekerja. Bye, aku tutup."

Yeonjun yang memang belum duduk, hanya mengamati Hyungi dari posisinya sampai akhirnya gadis itu berdiri di samping kirinya.

"Kenapa?"

Hyungi menoleh sekilas lalu menghela nafas pendek. Tanpa suara, dia malah mengulurkan pakaian yang dibawanya ke arah Yeonjun.

"Hyunjin, Jisung, Felix dan Beomgyu. Mereka berempat akan kesini sampai besok dan si Taehyung tidak jadi pulang malam ini."

"Apartemenmu akan menjadi tempat penampungan lagi?" sahut Changbin yang sudah beranjak dari posisinya lalu berjala menuju dapur.

Hyungi hanya mengedikkan bahunya lalu menatap Jungkook yang duduk di sebelah Minho. "Kau benar-benar akan mengantarnya pulang?"

"Ya," jawab Jungkook seraya melirik Minho lalu kembali beralih menatap Hyungi, "lagipula tidak mungkin juga membiarkannya pulang dalam keadaan seperti ini."

Tak menjawab dan Hyungi hanya menepuk pundak Yeonjun yang masih berdiri dalam diam. "Itu baju ganti untuknya. Aku minta maaf karena sudah merusak seragammu."

Hyungi sudah membicarakannya saat mereka sarapan. Perihal kemeja sekolah Minho yang digunting-gunting dan sudah bersemayam di tempat sampah. Lagipula kemejanya sudah tidak layak digunakan.

"Hyun," panggil Jungkook yang sudah merebahkan tubuhnya, "sekalian menumpang makan malam ya?"

"Well, sure."

Setelahnya Hyungi benar-benar beranjak dari sana. Dia menghampiri Changbin yang sedang berada di dapur. Mungkin pemuda bermarga Seo itu sedang mengobrak-abrik seisi dapurnya untuk mencari bahan makanan.

Sedangkan Yeonjun mendekati Minho lalu duduk di lantai yang beralaskan karpet, tepat menghadap Minho. Tangan kanannya terulur untuk menyerahkan satu setel pakaian ganti yang dibawa Hyungi sebelumnya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanyanya tanpa menatap Minho.

Minho menerima pakaian tersebut lalu menjawab, "nyaris ditabrak mobil."

"Oh."

Hanya itu yang menjadi respon Yeonjun sebelum akhirnya dia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas karpet berbulu dan memejamkan matanya. Tidak butuh waktu lama baginya terlelap karena tepat dihitungan detik keduapuluh, nafasnya sudah mulai teratur dan meninggalkan Minho bersama Jungkook yang terdiam.

"Ho," panggil Jungkook tanpa mengubah posisinya, "hyung-mu menghubungiku dan bertanya soal kau yang tidak bisa dihubungi. Dia minta kau menggantikannya berjaga malam ini."

Minho hanya berdeham lalu mengangguk.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah sakit." Lanjut Jungkook sebelum akhirnya ikut terlelap, menyusul Yeonjun.

Minho mengamati Jungkook untuk beberapa saat. Dibanding sekedar tahu, dia sangat mengenal Jungkook lebih dari yang orang tahu. Dia sudah mengenal lama si ketua kelas jauh sebelum mereka saling mengetahui keberadaan satu sama lain di kelas. Mereka juga terbilang dekat dan sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Tapi itu dulu. Tepat sebelum kejadian setahun yang lalu merubah pemikiran Minho secara sepihak dan membuatnya harus bertingkah seolah tidak mengenal Jungkook.

* * *

Satu jam berlalu dan kini empat tubuh asing -bagi Minho sudah berada di ruang tengah. Keempatnya terlihat lebih muda dari dirinya karena salah satu dari mereka memanggil Jungkook dan Yeonjun serta dirinya dengan hyung.

"Jadi hyung ini juga temannya Hyungi-noona?"

Minho menatap lekat remaja berpipi gembul yang saat ini duduk di lantai dan sedang menatapnya. Dia berusaha mengingat nama remaja itu hanya untuk sekedar memastikan.

Han Jisung. Ya, Jisung adalah nama remaja itu. Dia mirip tupai.

"Lalu wajah hyung kenapa banyak lukanya?" lanjut remaja itu. Dia memberikan tatapan seolah dia memiliki seribu pertanyaan untuk Minho.

"Kela -maksudnya hanya kecelakaan kecil."

Pemilik pipi gembul itu membulatkan matanya. Terkejut yang terkesan lucu. Dia beringsut mendekati Minho lalu menarik tangan kiri yang lebih tua untuk mengamati beberapa memar di kulit putih itu.

"Hyung sudah ke rumah sakit? Bagaimana? Apa baik-baik saja?"

Sangat sulit bagi Minho untuk mengulum tawanya. Jadi dia mengganti tawa itu dengan sebuah senyum tipis. Tangan kanannya yang bebas langsung mengusak surat kecokelatan milik yang lebih muda. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa Jisung terlihat lebih muda dari umurnya. Padahal berdasarkan keterangan -hasil perkenalan, umurnya dengan yang muda hanya selisih setahun dan berarti duduk di tingkat akhir sekolah menengah pertama.

Daripada menjawab, Minho hanya mengangguk lalu memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Dia hanya diam saja saat remaja itu mengamati lukanya seraya berkomentar tentang berbagai hal.

Oh, Minho lupa jika masih ada tiga orang lainnya disana. Atau dua? Karena dia tidak melihat satunya lagi. Hanya ada tiga, termasuk Jisung. Bahkan dia baru sadar jika Yeonjun sudah menghilang dari posisinya dan Jungkook yang sudah bergabung dengan kedua teman Jisung.

"Tapi, hyung, aku ini sudah ikut berbagai macam klub. Apa hyung mau nilaiku menurun hanya karena banyak mengikuti klub?"

Minho dapat melihat Jungkook tertawa kecil saat melihat pemilik surai hitam di depannya sedang merengut lucu. Bibirnya dikerucutnya ke depan dan sungguh berbeda dengan tampilan tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi dari ketiga temannya. Siapa namanya? Hmm, Hyungi? Hyunji? Namanya beda tipis dengan gadis yang baru saja berlari ke kamar mandi sambil meributkan sesuatu.

"Maksud Jungkook-hyung itu, kau harus bisa menentukan apa yang kau sukai. Jangan semua kegiatan kau ikuti. Dasar bodoh! Begitu saja tidak tahu."

Sontak Minho meringis saat teman Jisung dengan surai sedikit kelabu itu memukul kepala temannya dengan sebuah buku tipis. Sedangkan yang dipukul hanya mencibir.

"Noona!" teriak remaja bersurai hitam tadi dengan wajah merengut. "Beomgyu memukul kepalaku lagi dengan buku!"

Hyungi yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Dia menatap ke sumber suara lalu menghela nafas.

"Pukul saja kepala Hyunjin sepuas yang kau mau. Biar dia tidak semakin bodoh!"

Seolah mendapat lampu hijau, remaja bersurai sedikit kelabu tadi menggulung bukunya lalu memukulkannya kembali ke kepala temannya. Bukan hanya sekali, melainkan tiga kali. Dan berakhir dengan Jungkook yang menahan tubuh si bongsor yang hendak mengejar pelaku yang sudah menuju dapur.

"Beomgyu memang selalu seperti itu. Padahal dia lebih muda dari kami tapi dia sering menghakimi Hyunjin."

Komentar Jisung berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Minho. Dia mengamati yang lebih muda. Daripada kesal, Jisung malah menampilkan ekspresi pasrah seolah sudah kelewat biasa dengan adegan kekerasan tadi.

"Tapi sebenarnya Beomgyu itu baik apalagi pada Felix. Dia sering membantu Felix saat kesulitan dalam bahasanya."

Oh, Minho ingat yang namanya Felix. Remaja berwajah blasteran dengan _freckles_ yang menghilang dari ruang tengah. Kemudian Beomgyu yang baru saja melarikan diri dan Hyunjin yang masih menjadi tahanan Jungkook.

Minho tidak ingat kapan terakhir dia merasa senang seperti ini. Tidak banyak tapi dia cukup melupakan sejenak soal kejadian setahun yang lalu, sesuatu di rumah sakit dan kejadian kemarin malam. Untuk sesaat, biarkan Minho seperti ini.


	3. Piece 3 – Wasted Nights

Minho dan Jungkook adalah orang yang pertama meninggalkan apartemen Hyungi setelah makan malam. Jungkook membopong Minho yang masih belum dapat berjalan sepenuhnya karena keadaan kaki kanannya. Keduanya sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun sejak keluar dari apartemen hingga tiba ke basement.

Apalagi saat Jungkook berhenti membopong Minho lalu mengambil motornya dan kembali menghampiri Minho. Tidak ada suara selain bahasa isyarat melalui gerakan dan juga tatapan mata. Begitu juga saat Jungkook meminta Minho untuk segera naik ke boncengan.

Bahkan sepanjang jalan, keduanya hanya terdiam. Jungkook dan fokusnya, sedangkan Minho dan pikirannya.

Bagi Minho saat ini, rasa canggungnya lebih besar apalagi ketika dihadapkan dengan seorang Jeon Jungkook yang notabene-nya adalah teman lamanya. Dia sendiri merasa bersalah karena harus menjauhi Jungkook hanya karena perasaan sedihnya. Padahal Jungkook sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menjauhinya dan selalu ada untuknya. Hanya saja, Minho memilih untuk menutup seluruh pintu pada dirinya.

"Ho? Kau tidak tidurkan?"

Minho tersentak saat tangan kiri Jungkook menepuk lututnya. Dia bahkan baru tersadar jika sudah berada di parkiran rumah sakit.

"Maaf."

Dengan cepat dirinya segera turun dari motor lalu mengamati Jungkook yang membuka helm dan ikut turun. Pemuda itu kembali mengulurkan tangannya untuk membopong Minho.

"Kau bisa pulang."

Jungkook tidak menjawab dan malah membuka langkahnya, berhasil membuat Minho sedikit kesulitan karena langkah dadakan si ketua kelas.

"Aku bisa sendiri."

Satu helaan nafas terlepas begitu saja dan Jungkook masih mencengkeram lengan kanan Minho dengan cukup erat. Apalagi saat pemuda itu hendak melepaskan diri.

"Kau pikir aku akan meninggalkanmu begitu saja? Diam dan biarkan aku membantumu untuk malam ini."

Minho hanya bisa terdiam saat nada bicara Jungkook yang biasa lembut dan tegas berubah menjadi datar tanpa emosi. Jadi dia tidak kembali mengajukan komentar dan hanya mengikuti setiap langkah mereka tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Sepertinya kalimat 'biarkan aku membantumu malam ini' dari Jungkook benar-benar berlaku detik ini. Lantaran di depan sana, si ketua kelas sedang berhadapan dengan seorang pemuda bersurai blonde. Mereka sedang beradu argumen dan Jungkook beberapa kali membungkukkan badannya.

Pemuda bersurai blonde itu tampak menghela nafas lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Minho yang masih duduk di salah satu kursi di ruang tunggu. Dia menepuk pundak Jungkook lalu berjalan untuk menghampiri Minho.

"Kau pulang saja!"

Minho tersentak saat menyadari jika pemuda itu sudah berdiri di hadapannya, lengkap dengan ekspresi datar dari wajah putih pucatnya.

"Biar aku jaga malam ini."

"Kau saja yang pulang."

Minho berucap tenang sesaat setelah berhasil menguasai dirinya. Sekalipun dia berani menjawab tetap tidak menutup kemungkinan jika jantungnya saat ini berdetak dengan kencang.

"Kau juga sudah membolos beberapa hari ini."

Pemuda itu tampak tidak berniat untuk menjawab. Dia hanya menatap Minho dengan mata hazel miliknya. Namun Minho sangat yakin sinar mata itu sangat redup dan gelap. Kantong matanya sedikit menghitam, sepertinya karena terlalu lama terjaga.

"Pastikan kau langsung tidur sepulang dari sini."

Kalimat itu menjadi akhir percakapan malam ini dan Minho langsung beranjak dari posisinya. Menatap sekilas untuk memastikan jika pemuda bersurai blonde itu tidak akan menyanggah perintahnya. Setelahnya, dia memutuskan untuk melangkah menuju salah satu koridor dimana Jungkook masih bertahan pada posisinya.

"Aku titip dia ya, Kook."

Jungkook tersentak saat tangan Minho menepuk pundak kirinya. Bukan, bukan karena sentuhan itu, melainkan panggilan 'Kook' yang sudah lama tak terdengar. Cukup lama bahkan pemuda bermarga Jeon itu tidak yakin kapan terakhir panggilan itu keluar.

Bunyi yang dihasilkan dari _bedside monitor_ di ruangan itu akan menjadi teman Minho malam ini. Dibanding terganggu, Minho hanya berusaha membiasakan dirinya dengan bunyi-bunyi itu selama setahun terakhir.

Fokusnya saat ini adalah pada satu tubuh yang masih setia berbaring di ranjangnya. Matanya enggan terbuka selama setahun terakhir. Ada beberapa kabel yang terpasang dibalik baju biru muda yang dikenakannya dan menghubungkannya pada _bedside monitor _ yang menampilkan status keadaan alat vitalnya.

"_Kecelakaan itu mengakibatkan kerusakan tepat di bagian otak yang mengatur kesadaran. Ini juga dampak dari cedera traumatis yang diterima otak. Jadi kami masih belum dapat memperkirakan kapan tepatnya pasien akan bangun."_

Dan kalimat itu masih terbukti hingga detik ini. Tidak ada yang tahu kapan tubuh itu akan bergerak. Tidak ada yang tahu kapan mata itu akan terbuka. Minho hanya bisa berharap pada sesuatu yang bernama keajaiban sehingga dia dapat melihat mata emerald itu kembali terbuka. Berharap jika saat mata itu terbuka, pasti dia akan kembali melihat senyuman di bibir pemuda bersurai blonde tadi. Lagi, dia hanya bisa berharap.

"_Aku hanya tidak ingin dia tersiksa seperti ini dan keputusanku sudah bulat. Jika dalam waktu tiga bulan lagi dia tidak sadar, aku akan rela melepaskannya. Aku harap kau mengerti maksudku, Lee Minho."_

Sayangnya harapan Minho harus dipukul telak oleh ucapan pemuda bersurai blonde tadi tepat kemarin malam. Disaat dirinya mulai menerima semua, kejadian itu terjadi. Disaat dirinya menaruh harapan besar, seseorang membuangnya begitu saja.

Kedua tangan Minho terulur untuk meraih tangan putih pucat nan dingin itu. Digenggamnya dengan erat guna menyalurkan seluruh kehangatan yang dimilikinya. Sebisa mungkin dia menahan seluruh airmatanya namun rasanya dia tidak akan bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi. Karena saat itu juga tetesan air jatuh tepat di punggung tangan pucat itu.

"Aku mohon cepatlah bangun! Cepat bangun dan hentikan kesedihan Yoongi-hyung! Aku rela menggantikanmu disini asal kau cepat membuka matamu. Hyung, aku sangat mohon padamu! Jangan tinggalkan kami lagi! Harapanku hanya padamu! Aku mohon!"

Biarkan sejenak seorang Lee Minho melepaskan tangisannya malam ini. Meluapkan seluruh kesedihannya kepada objek yang sama sekali tidak merespon dirinya. Objek yang setia berbaring di dalam ruangan berbau antiseptik ini. Ruangan dimana tulisan 'Pasien : Bang Christopher' tertulis di pintu.

Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang. Begitu panjang karena Chris mendadak merasa sesuatu menghantam dada kirinya. Rasanya baru seminggu yang lalu dia mendapat serangan dadakan ini tapi malam ini dia harus mendapatkannya lagi. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan, sesak sekali sampai rasanya sulit sekali untuk bernafas.

Di bawah sinar bintang malam ini, Chris harus beringsut. Dia jatuh terduduk di lantai balkon yang dingin. Matanya terpejam. Bibirnya digigit. Airmata dan keringat mulai bersatu untuk membentuk aliran. Dia berusaha menahan erangan kesakitannya saat ini. Dia sadar tidak akan ada yang mendengarkannya walaupun dia berteriak.

Tidak, terkecuali untuk dua orang yang saat ini sedang duduk dengan tenangnya di ruang tengah.

Chris meruntuk pelan. Harusnya dia berkelana lagi malam ini tapi entah kenapa rasanya malas sekali. Seandainya dia berkelana, mungkin dia akan berteriak di suatu tempat. Dimanapun asal bukan di tempat ini. Melepaskan seluruh rasa sakitnya di jalanan tanpa perlu khawatir orang-orang akan mendengarkannya.

"AKH!"

Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Sakitnya benar-benar menghujam keseluruh tubuhnya. Chris perlu berteriak untuk menyalurkan rasa sakitnya dan dia sudah melakukannya lagi.

"AKH!"

Pintu balkon terbuka dan memunculkan remaja bersurai kecokelatan yang sedang menghirup udara dinginnya malam. Dia berdiri tepat di ujung kaki dimana Chris terkulai kesakitan.

Haruskah dia bersyukur karena yang keluar bukannya Hyungi atau remaja yang satunya lagi? Bibirnya tersenyum miris. _Untung saja Jisung yang keluar._

Namun sialnya, mata emerald itu harus bersitatap dengan iris kelabu yang berdiri sedikit di belakang Jisung. Mata itu menangkap basah dirinya. Mata itu bergerak panik lalu berlari ke arah dapur dan Chris harus meruntuk karena kecerobohannya.

"Kenapa malam ini sedikit panas ya?"

Jisung berkomentar seraya menatap Hyunjin dan Beomgyu yang sedang mengangkat sebuah kasur ke ruang tengah.

"Kau saja yang tidak mandi."

Beomgyu menyahut sarkas seolah tidak terlalu mempedulikan komentar yang keluar dari mulut si tupai. Dia bahkan melempar Hyunjin dengan sebuah bantal lalu berjalan ke arah Jisung dan ikut mengamati keluar.

Mata sipitnya membulat lalu menarik Jisung untuk masuk ke dalam dan membuat temannya itu sedikit tersentak. Bahkan tidak hanya Jisung tapi Chris juga ikut tersentak di tengah kesakitannya.

"Kenapa, Gyu?" tanya Jisung yang hanya pasrah saat Beomgyu menariknya menjauh dari balkon.

"Kalian lupa, ya?" sahut Beomgyu dengan nada suara yang sedikit tinggi. "Besok kita harus membawa bahan untuk prakarya."

"ASTAGA!" pekik Hyunjin yang langsung beranjak dari posisinya. "Aku belum membeli semua bahan."

"Aku juga." Jisung ikut memekik lalu berlari untuk mengambil jaketnya yang tergeletak di atas sofa. "Aku tutup pintu bal~"

"Tidak usah." Beomgyu mencekal tangan Jisung lalu menariknya ke pintu utama. "Noona, kami keluar sebentar ya!"

Hyunjin juga ikut berlari menyusul kedua temannya yang sudah menghilang dibalik pintu. Tidak lupa dia menatap ke arah Felix yang menarik Hyungi dari dapur lalu menutup pintu.

Hyungi bingung akan kepergian sang adik sepupu dan kedua temannya. Ditambah lagi Felix yang tiba-tiba menariknya ke ruang tengah dengan panik.

"Fel, ada apa?" tanyanya dengan nada bingung.

"Chris-hyung!" jawab Felix seraya menunjuk ke arah pintu balkon yang terbuka dan mempelihatkan jelas jika Chris masih mengerang kesakitan.

Tanpa aba-aba, Hyungi segera berlari panik ke objek yang dimaksud Felix. Tubuh Chris yang memang dingin tidak menghalangi gadis itu untuk merengkuhnya.

"Chris, apa yang terjadi? Hei, kau baik-baik saja?"

Chris berusaha tersenyum walaupun jatuhnya dia terlihat sangat kesakitan. Namun beberapa saat kemudian tubuhnya mengejang karena rasa sakit yang menghujamnya berulang kali.

"CHRIS!" pekik Hyungi tanpa pikir panjang. Dia menarik tubuh itu agar duduk. "Jangan lagi, Chris! Aku mohon!"

"Noona, tenang ya! Lebih baik kita amankan Chris-hyung di kamar sebelum mereka bertiga kembali."

Benar. Felix benar. Mereka harus mengamankan Chris di kamarnya agar tidak terlalu menimbulkan kecurigaan bagi tiga remaja lainnya. Jadi dengan bantuan Felix, Hyungi segera membopong tubuh itu dan membawanya ke kamar.

"Untung saja tokonya masih buka."

Hyunjin menghela nafas lega seraya menatap dua paper bag yang ada di kedua tangannya. Dia sangat bersyukur karena Beomgyu sempat mengingatkan mereka. Jika tidak, mungkin besok mereka akan berakhir di lapangan yang panas atau toilet busuk di lantai tiga. Teruntuk dirinya dan Jisung.

"Eh, tapi kau tidak membeli apa-apa?" tanya Jisung yang kemudian menatap Beomgyu yang hanya mengemut permen tangkai yang sempat dibelinya.

Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng seraya menjejalkan kedua tangannya ke saku piyamanya. "Milikku sudah ada dengan Felix."

"Lalu, kenapa kau ikut kami?" timpal Hyunjin yang terlihat tidak mengerti pada kepribadian kepala silver gelap yang berjalan di antara dirinya dan Jisung.

"Hmm, kenapa ya?" gumam Beomgyu yang seolah sedang berpikir. "Ya, seru saja melihat kalian berlari panik seperti tadi."

Decak sebal terdengar dari kedua sisinya dan Beomgyu hanya terkekeh saja. Lagipula yang diucapkannya memang benar. Setelah membuat kedua temannya itu berlari panik, Beomgyu hanya tertawa di sepanjang jalan sampai tiba di toko alat tulis yang terletak tak jauh dari kediaman Hyungi. Bagaimana kedua temannya itu menabrak salah satu karyawan toko yang hampir mengganti tulisan buka dengan tutup. Juga, ada satu alasan tersendiri yang dia miliki dan hanya teruntuk dirinya.

Selaku walikelas, sudah merupakan kewajiban bagi seorang Jung Hoseok untuk mengamati setiap perkembangan dan keadaan murid-muridnya. Setiap pagi sebelum pelajaran dimulai, Hoseok selalu menyempatkan diri untuk berkunjung ke kelas 1-A yang berada di ujung lorong lantai dua. Pria bertubuh tegap itu akan masuk ke dalam kelas untuk berbincang dengan beberapa muridnya atau sekedar mengamati dari ambang pintu, sambil sesekali membalas sapaan murid-muridnya.

Seperti pagi ini, dia menyempatkan dirinya sebelum menuju lantai tiga untuk mengajar sastra dan budaya nasional di salah satu kelas tahun ketiga. Bel sudah berbunyi sekitar satu menit yang lalu dan Hoseok masih setia berdiri di ambang pintu. Dia mengamati seisi kelas yang sudah dipenuhi murid-muridnya. Namun tetap saja ada perasaan ganjal saat mendapati ada dua kursi kosong di kelasnya.

"Ssaem?!" sapa ragu salah satu murid perempuannya yang baru saja akan masuk ke dalam kelas. "Ada apa?"

Hoseok tersentak lalu segera menatap gadis berambut sebahu itu dengan senyuman cerah khas miliknya. Kemudian dia menggeleng sejenak sebelum akhirnya melangkah masuk.

Kini seluruh perhatian seluruh murid kelas 1-A tertuju kepada walikelas mereka yang sudah berdiri di depan. Mereka tidak terlalu ambil pusing akan kehadiran sosok walikelas idaman itu. Bahkan tanpa perintah, seisi kelas segera kembali ke bangku masing-masing, duduk dengan rapi dan menunggu apa saja yang akan disampaikan walikelas mereka.

"Baiklah, selamat pagi semuanya!"

"Pagi, Jung-ssaem." Seru seisi kelas dengan kompaknya.

Hoseok tersenyum sedikit lebar lalu mengamati seisi kelas walaupun pandangannya kini terpaku pada dua kursi kosong yang jaraknya berjauhan itu. Dia menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya kembali.

"Bagaimana kabar kalian?"

"Sangat baik, ssaem."

"Bagaimana dengan, ssaem?"

"Ssaem, sering-seringlah berkunjung ke kelas. Kami merindukanmu."

Hoseok tertawa begitu mendengar celotehan murid-muridnya yang dominan adalah murid perempuan. Ya, bukannya tanpa alasan seorang Jung Hoseok sering mengunjungi kelasnya. Lantaran selain jadwal mengawas satu kali seminggu, tidak ada alasan lain untuknya untuk mengunjungi kelas ini. Ditambah lagi, jadwal mengajarnya diperuntukkan untuk kelas tahun kedua dan ketiga.

"Oh ya," ucapnya lalu menatap si ketua kelas yang juga sedang menatapnya. "Jungkook-ah, bisa bicara sebentar?"

Jungkook terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Dia melirik Changbin yang duduk di bangku belakangnya sejenak sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari posisinya dan menghampiri walikelasnya.

"Ada apa, ssaem?"

Hoseok kembali menatap satu kursi kosong yang ada di barisan paling belakang, tepat di belakang Yeonjun. Kemudian beralih pada kursi kosong yang berada di sebelah kanan Changbin.

"Lee Minho dan Kim Hyungi, kemana mereka?"

Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya sejenak lalu melirik dua temannya yang duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing. Dia tidak yakin harus menjawab apa soal kedua orang yang dipertanyakan Hoseok, tapi mungkin tidak terlalu untuk salah satunya.

"Soal Lee Minho, dia sedang berada di rumah sakit. Kalau Hyungi, aku kurang tahu."

"Untuk?" tanya Hoseok dengan sedikit menaikkan alisnya.

"Hmm, melakukan _check up_?!"

Hoseok mengetukkan jarinya ke pinggir meja seraya mengingat sesuatu yang mungkin saja dia lupakan. Kini pandangannya tertuju pada Yeonjun yang tiba-tiba saja mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Ssaem!"

"Ya, Yeonjun-ah. Ada apa?"

Yeonjun beranjak dari posisinya lalu menghampiri Hoseok dan Jungkook yang masih berdiri di depan kelas mereka. Dia menatap lurus ke arah papan tulis putih yang ada, menghindari kontak mata dengan walikelasnya.

"Soal Hyungi, dia masih cedera karena kecelakaan dua hari yang lalu."

Oh ya, kecelakaan. Hoseok teringat. Kemarin juga dia mendapati dua kursi dengan pemilik yang sama dalam keadaan kosong. Kemudian si ketua kelas yang berdiri di depannya ini menyatakan jika kedua muridnya itu baru saja mengalami kecelakaan kecil.

"Maaf, ssaem lupa. Jadi bagaimana keadaan mereka?"

Jungkook memejamkan matanya untuk mempertahankan posisi bohongnya saat ini. Sebenarnya dia tidak berniat untuk berbohong tapi ini demi kebaikan teman baiknya.

"Minho melakukan pemeriksaan hari ini tapi kemarin keadaannya sudah membaik."

"Kalau Hyungi?" tanya Hoseok yang kini beralih pada Yeonjun.

"Sebenarnya dia sudah hampir berangkat sekolah tapi kepalanya masih terasa pusing."

Hoseok mengangguk paham lalu mempersilahkan kedua muridnya itu untuk kembali ke bangku mereka. Setelahnya, dia sedikit menyampaikan beberapa pesan sebelum akhirnya keluar kelas bersamaan dengan masuknya guru pelajaran pagi ini.

Yeonjun menatap Changbin yang duduk di hadapannya lalu beralih pada Jungkook yang baru saja melangkah pergi untuk memesan makanan. Dia sedikit menggigit dinding mulutnya sebelum memutuskan untuk menendang kaki Changbin.

"Apa?" sahut Changbin dengan nada sinisnya.

"Aku mengkhawatirkan keadaan Hyungi. Kau tahukan Taehyung tidak jadi pulang dari kemarin."

Changbin sedikit merubah ekspresi kerasnya lalu menghela nafas dan membalas tatapan Yeonjun. "Aku juga. Apalagi saat Beomgyu menghubungimu dan mengatakan Hyungi akan izin sekolah lagi hari ini."

Yeonjun sedikit memajukan tubuhnya ke arah Changbin lalu berbisik, "soal Minho, aku tidak tahu kalau Jungkook mengenalnya."

Changbin melemparkan pandangannya ke arah Jungkook yang sedang berbincang ramah dengan salah satu siswa didekat mesin penjual minuman. Kemudian pandangannya beralih pada seisi kantin yang mulai penuh dengan beberapa murid yang sedang menikmati waktu istirahat mereka.

"Menurutku wajar saja mereka saling mengenal. Jungkook sebagai ketua kelas harus bisa mengakrabkan dirinya dengan yang lain. Kau juga akrab dengan dia."

Yeonjun menarik mundur tubuhnya lalu memainkan selembar tisu yang sedari dibawanya. "Dia duduk di belakangku jadi wajar saja."

"Begitu juga dengan Jungkook." Changbin mencebik lalu memukul kepala sahabatnya itu dengan sebuah sumpit. "Pulang ini kita jenguk Hyungi untuk memastikan keadaannya."

"Baiklah."


	4. Piece 4 - Borderline

"_Dia berhasil melewati masa kritisnya. Untuk sekarang, keadaannya sudah mulai stabil dan laporkan padaku jika sesuatu terjadi lagi."_

Yoongi mengusap kasar wajahnya lalu menghela nafas sedikit lega. Wajah putihnya kian memucat karena belum sempat tidur sejak kemarin malam. Apalagi panggilan dadakan yang diterimanya dan menyatakan jika dia harus segera ke rumah sakit karena sesuatu terjadi lagi.

Pandangannya beralih pada tubuh yang masih setia berbaring di ranjang itu. Tubuh yang sukses membuatnya harus menyetir dengan kecepatan tak lazim kemarin malam. Tubuh yang membuatnya tidak jadi pulang ke rumah. Tubuh yang sangat dirindukannya untuk dipeluk.

"Akh!"

Satu ringisan lolos yang berasal dari kamar mandi ruangan berhasil mengalihkan fokusnya. Dengan langkah ragu, dia berjalan kesana dan mendapati pintu yang terbuka lebar serta satu tubuh yang terduduk di dalam sana.

Dia -Lee Minho sedang meringis seraya memegangi kaki kanannya yang kembali sakit. Dia terpeleset saat baru saja akan keluar dari kamar mandi. Bibirnya terus mengerang tertahan seraya terus berusaha berdiri.

Minho sedikit tersentak saat tiba-tiba sepasang tangan terulur untuk memberikannya tumpangan. Tangan putih pucat dan dingin itu menarik kedua tangannya ke atas bahu lalu menopang bokongnya seraya berdiri dan melangkah keluar kamar mandi.

Tidak jauh tumpangan yang ditawarkannya karena hanya selang beberapa langkah, bokong Minho kembali menyentuh empuknya sofa krim yang ada di sudut ruangan. Kaki kanannya juga diangkat dan diletakkan di atas meja kaca yang ada.

Tatapan keruh dan sendu dari kedua pemilik mata hazel itu saling bertemu. Memberi gelombang aneh yang dirasakan oleh kedua belah pihak.

"Terima kasih," ucap Minho dengan singkat.

Yoongi menjadi orang yang memutuskan pandangan mereka lalu melangkah pergi. "Akan kupanggilkan Seokjin."

"Tidak…perlu."

Ucapan yang keluar bersamaan dengan Yoongi yang sudah menghilang dibalik pintu. Meninggalkan Minho yang hanya bisa menghela nafas.

* * *

Seokjin baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya membalut pergelangan kaki itu. Kemudian pandangannya beralih pada sosok pucat yang hanya berdiri didekat pintu tanpa minat untuk mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Dia juga tidak terlalu berharap karena sudah kelewat paham dengan tingkah pemuda itu.

"Ligamennya bergeser jadi untuk sementara kau harus menggunakan kruk saat berjalan."

Minho menatap kaki kanannya yang sudah dibaluti perban elastis lalu mengangguk. "Setidaknya tidak harus sampai menggunakan kursi roda. Terima kasih, hyung."

Seokjin hanya mengangguk lalu membereskan sisa-sisa dari pekerjaannya lalu beranjak dari posisinya. Pandangannya jatuh pada tubuh yang masih setia berbaring di ranjang yang berada di tengah ruangan. Kemudian kembali beralih untuk menatap pemuda bersurai blonde yang setia berdiri didekat pintu.

"Kemarin dia kembali kritis ya?"

Bukannya menjawab, Yoongi malah menghela nafas lalu membuka pintu dan melangkah keluar ruangan. Sedangkan Seokjin, dia hanya bisa terdiam dan memaklumi itu semua.

"Adikku akan datang untuk menjenguk Chan. Jadi kalian bisa istirahat sejenak. Ya, minimal tidur."

Minho berdeham lalu menatap Seokjin yang sudah membuka pintu ruangan. "Maafkan sikapnya ya, hyung."

Seokjin terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Berusaha mencerna tentang sikap siapa yang dimaksud Minho.

"Yoongi-hyung hanya belum bisa menerima soal Chan-hyung saja."

"Ah," gumam Seokjin seolah tahu apa maksud yang lebih muda. Jadi dia kembali mendekati Minho lalu mengusak surai legam yang lebih muda sambil tertawa kecil. "Hyung sudah mengenalnya sejak sekolah jadi aku sudah tidak terlalu ambil pusing. Kalau begitu aku keluar dan awasi dia. Aku takut dia kembali kambuh."

"Baik, hyung."

Minho menatap pemilik bahu lebar itu sampai menghilang dibalik pintu. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, dia menyandarkan tubuhnya. Berusaha memejamkan matanya untuk beberapa saat saja. Tidak salahkan jika dia hanya memejamkan mata?

* * *

Kobaran merah itu membumbung tinggi ke atas, seolah berusaha untuk melahap langit mendung di atasnya. Gumpalan asap tebal nan hitam juga tak luput memenuhi sekitar. Derasnya tetesan hujan juga tak dapat mengurangi kobaran merah dan panas itu.

Puluhan sirine di tengah hujan juga menusuk pendengaran, menulikan sejenak pendengarannya. Pandangan itu sedikit mengabur namun berusaha untuk terus menguasai kesadarannya. Tubuhnya beranjak perlahan dan berusaha mendudukkan tubuhnya. Disana, dua meter di depannya, kobaran si merah semakin menjadi. Genangan air hujan yang bening berubah menjadi kemerahan ketika sampai di permukaan bumi. Dingin tapi menakutkan.

Dia dapat melihat beberapa tubuh bergelimpangan di sekitarnya. Belasan atau mungkin puluhan. Dia tidak tahu. Jelas sekali sangat banyak tubuh disana. Entah itu tubuh orang dewasa, anak-anak, perempuan bahkan pria.

Di sampingnya, ada satu tubuh pria dengan kondisi yang sangat mengenaskan. Hampir di seluruh tubuhnya dipenuhi cairan merah yang menakutkan. Wajahnya juga nyaris hancur. Namun bukan itu fokusnya, melainkan telapak tangan pria itu menggenggam lengannya.

Mulutnya ingin berteriak tapi rasanya sulit sekali. Dia ingin menangis sekuat-kuatnya saat mengetahui jika tubuh pria itu adalah orang yang dikenalnya. Dia takut.

Satu tepukan terasa di bahu kanannya, dengan sedikit cengkeraman dan membuatnya langsung menoleh ke belakang. Ada seorang pria lagi disana sedang mengusak surai legamnya.

"Hei, nak! Ayo pergi dari sini!" ajak pria itu dengan lembut seraya menarik tubuhnya. "Kita harus menyelamatkan diri dari sini."

Dia tidak bergeming dan malah menatap tubuh pria yang berbaring di sampingnya itu. Tubuh itu menunjukkan jika dia sudah kehilangan seluruh nyawanya.

"Hei, _uhuk_, ayo pergi!"

Perhatiannya berpaling pada beberapa tubuh yang bergerak dari posisi yang sama. Langkah terseok, merayap, apapun dilakukan mereka untuk pergi dari sana. Tidak ketinggalan suara-suara teriakan dan tangisan memenuhi pendengarannya.

"Nak?!"

"Maafkan aku, ayah."

Dengan cepat dia menoleh, menatap pria itu dengan lekat sebelum akhirnya beranjak. Wajah pria itu terlihat jelas penuh luka tapi tidak separah pria yang tadi berbaring di sebelahnya. Bahkan pria itu masih dapat berdiri tegak dengan menggenggam erat tangan kirinya, walaupun langkahnya harus terseok beberapa kali.

Keduanya menatap lurus ke depan, ke arah gumpalan asap yang nyaris mengelilingi posisi mereka, ada beberapa orang yang sibuk berlarian kesana kemari. Si pria terlihat berteriak, meminta pertolongan kepada siapa saja yang ada. Namun sayangnya tidak ada yang menembus gumpalan asap itu demi mereka.

Sayangnya sebuah teriakan mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Keduanya langsung menoleh ke belakang, dimana kobaran api kian membesar dan mulai menyambar jasad-jasad di sekitarnya dengan cepat.

"CEPAT MENJAUH! BUS ITU AKAN MELEDAK!"

Sialnya, dia hanya terpaku bahkan tidak sadar jika pria tadi sudah menarik tangannya. Kobaran api itu seperti lidah besar yang menjilat apa saja di sekitarnya, menjamah seluruh permukaan.

Saat yang sama, tubuhnya direngkuh begitu saja dengan dua tangan kekar. Bersamaan dengan ledakan besar yang membuat keduanya terlempar ke belakang untuk beberapa meter dan kembali mendarat di atas aspal yang basah. Bedanya, mereka berhasil keluar dari gumpalan asap itu bersama beberapa hujanan barang-barang aneh lainnya yang mendarat di sekitarnya.

Dia bersumpah, tubuhnya sangat sakit saat ini. Apalagi mereka jatuh dengan keadaan telungkup dan pria itu berada di atas punggungnya. Jadi tubuhnya harus menyingkirkan tubuh pria itu lalu berusaha memanggil pria itu.

"Paman? Paman, bangun! Paman!"

Namun pria itu sama sekali tak menjawab dan dia dapat merasakan pria itu menggenggam tangannya dengan cukup erat. Kepala itu sedikit terangkat untuk memberikan senyuman tipis kepadanya.

"Syukurlah kau selamat."

"Pa…man," ucapnya tertahan saat mengetahui sebuah kepingan besi menancap sempurna di punggung itu. "Pa…man, a-aku~"

Pria itu tersenyum lalu mengusap lengan kanannya. "Tidak apa-apa. Walaupun tak bisa menyelamatkan keluargaku, setidaknya aku baru saja menyelamatkan satu nyawa hari ini."

Dia membalas genggaman pria itu sambil terus menangis. Dia takut disini karena hanya sendirian. Parahnya saat mendapati beberapa potong tubuh manusia berada di sekitarnya. Sebuah tangan, kaki dan entahlah. Dia tidak ingin menatapnya lebih lama.

Butuh beberapa menit baginya untuk bertahan pada posisi yang sama sampai ada dua orang berseragam pemadam kebakaran menarik tubuhnya dan menjauh dari sana. Hanya itulah ingatan terakhir yang dimilikinya sebelum benar-benar menyerah saat kesadarannya semakin menurun. Detak jantungnya juga nyaris berhenti.

"_Pasien mengalami gagal jantung!"_

* * *

Hyungi tersentak dari tidurnya. Rasanya dia baru saja bermimpi sesuatu hingga membuat jantungnya berdetak dengan tidak normal. Tubuhnya dipenuhi keringat dingin tapi dia sendiri tidak ingat bermimpi apa. Jelasnya dia hanya merasa otaknya memproses agar dirinya takut pada sesuatu di dalam mimpinya.

"Oh, sudah bangun?"

Sontak kepalanya segera menoleh ke sumber suara yang berasal dari arah pintu kamarnya. Ada Yeonjun disana, berdiri seraya mengenakan kaos hitam yang dibawanya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?"

Hyungi menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia sendiri tidak yakin harus mengatakan baik atau tidak. Tapi jujur saja kepalanya sedikit pening.

"Aku bermimpi sesuatu tapi tidak tahu itu apa."

Yeonjun tampak terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendekati sahabat perempuannya itu. Dia duduk di pinggir tempat tidur lalu menyentuh kening si lawan jenis dan tersenyum.

"Changbin sudah membuatkan makan malam."

Hyungi mendongak ke arah Yeonjun yang sudah kembali berdiri lalu bertanya, "sudah berapa lama aku tidur?"

"Entahlah. Saat kami datang tadi kau sudah tertidur. Hitung-hitung empat jam sampai sekarang. Ayo makan!"

Hyungi hanya mengangguk lalu menatap Yeonjun yang sudah berlalu dari kamarnya. Dia beralih menatap kursi belajarnya dan terdapat Chris yang sedang menatapnya disana.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?"

Chris sedikit tersenyum miris lalu mengangguk. "Sedikit membaik. Oh ya, kau sudah tidur selama hampir duabelas jam, ngomong-ngomong."

"Are you kidding me?" sontak Hyungi memekik tertahan, mencari jejak kebohongan di iris emerald itu.

"Not really. Tapi aku serius, kau tidur setelah memastikan Felix dan yang lain berangkat sekolah."

"Dan kau tidak membangunkanku?"

Chris mengedikkan bahunya acuh lalu beranjak dari posisinya. "Pergi sana! Aku harus jalan-jalan lagi."

"Tap~"

"Hyungi, cepatlah! Kau ingin Changbin menyirammu dengan sup panas ya?"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Chris sudah menghilang dan meninggalkan dirinya sendiri. Jadi dia hanya menghela nafas dan berharap jika pemuda itu tidak mengalami hal apapun seperti kemarin.

* * *

Seungmin menatap teman sebangkunya yang sedari tadi mencoret-coret buku catatannya. Dia sendiri bingung tentang apa yang dilakukan orang yang sedikit lebih muda darinya itu sedari tadi. Walaupun ini bukan pertama kalinya tapi tetap saja Seungmin selalu merasa terganggu saat tiba-tiba saja temannya itu membalikkan lembaran bukunya dengan kasar lalu mencoretnya lagi, menciptakan goresan absrak dari tinta hitam.

"Psst! Kim Seungmin!"

Seungmin menoleh ke samping bangkunya dan menatap Hyunjin yang sedang menunjukkan sebuah tulisan di buku catatan yang berisi:

_Jika kau merasa terganggu, ambil paksa saja pulpennya. Kalau perlu kau sembunyikan benda itu maka Beomgyu akan diam dengan sendirinya._

Bukannya tanpa alasan, tapi Hyunjin juga sedari tadi mengamati sebelah bangkunya itu. Wajah Seungmin jelas sekali menunjukkan dia belum terbiasa dengan kebiasaan sahabatnya.

Kembali ke Seungmin yang masih menatap ke arah teman sebangkunya. Dia melirik Hyunjin yang berulang kali menyuruhnya melakukan hal sesuai tulisannya. Apa dia coba saja? Tapi bagaimana jika Beomgyu marah? Tapi Seungmin tidak bisa fokus pada pelajarannya.

_Ya Tuhan, maafkan aku._

Detik berikutnya, Seungmin menarik paksa pulpen yang digunakan Beomgyu lalu disimpan ke dalam lacinya. Dia siap saja jika Beomgyu akan marah atau bahkan membentaknya.

Daripada marah, Beomgyu malah bergumam terima kasih dan tersenyum. Dia menghela nafas sejenak lalu meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja dan kembali menatap ke arah papan tulis.

Sedangkan Seungmin segera menatap Hyunjin yang sedang mengacungkan jempolnya. Dia memberikan tatapan seolah bertanya 'kenapa Beomgyu berterima kasih' tapi Hyunjin hanya mengedikkan bahunya sebagai jawaban.

Kembali ke Beomgyu yang sudah terfokus pada penjelasan gurunya. Sebenarnya remaja itu tidak benar-benar fokus tapi dia hanya berusaha mengalihkan pandangan saja. Diam-diam dirinya melirik keluar kelas dimana ada sesuatu yang hanya dirinya saja bisa lihat.

Sebuah kepala tanpa tubuh dengan surai hitam panjang bergelantungan disana. Wajahnya tak terlihat karena tertutupi oleh rambut. Bukan hanya kepala itu tapi ada beberapa objek buruk rupa lainnya yang berkeliaran di koridor kelas seolah mereka sedang bermain.

Sebenarnya Beomgyu sedikit bersyukur karena objek-objek itu tidak mengetahui jika dirinya dapat melihat mereka. Namun tetap saja, sekali terganggu tetap saja terganggu. Apalagi saat-saat suara mereka mencapai indera pendengarannya.

Dibanding takut akan sosok buruk rupa dan menyeramkan itu, Beomgyu malah terkesan bosan dan masa bodoh. Dia malah tidak terlalu terkejut saat mendapati berbagai macam sosok mengerikan dan melewatinya begitu saja seolah dia seperti manusia lainnya. Seumur hidupnya, dia terlalu sering melihat mereka sampai akhirnya jenuh sendiri dan berakhir dengan berbagai makhluk mulai berpikiran jika Beomgyu sama seperti manusia lainnya.


End file.
